


Loveless (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Primero que nada este trabajo no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de la traducción al español.La autora original es LadyfromPoland y pueden encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de Ao3 con el mismo titulo.*****Merlín fue golpeado con la maldición de la muerte dormida y sólo el beso del verdadero amor puede despertarlo. Arthur está decidido a encontrar el verdadero amor de Merlín y recuperar a su amigo. Pero, ¿tendrá éxito? Al mismo tiempo, tendrá que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos que ha estado escondiendo durante años.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888502) by [LadyFromPoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland). 



Camelot se veía tranquilo y vacío desde que Merlín había sido golpeado con aquella maldición.

El rey estaba seguro de que era obra de Morgana, aunque lo hizo a través de otro. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Simplemente no podía entender el motivo de Morgana. Tal vez su hermana sabía que ver a Merlín de esa manera lo mataría lentamente desde adentro...

Aunque eso no significaba que Arthur preferiría que Merlín muriera rápidamente, pero en ese momento se sentía completamente indefenso.

Merlín, el gran brujo de la corte y su querido amigo, yacía inconsciente e inmóvil en un estado de coma sin fin. Gaius lo había examinado a fondo y llegó a una conclusión.

Merlín solo podía despertarse con el beso del verdadero amor.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema con eso. Merlín no estaba cortejando a nadie, y por lo que Arthur sabía, estaba demasiado ocupado como para permitirse tener una relación romántica. Merlín cuidó de Camelot y amó a su gente, pero no con la suficiente intensidad como para ayudar en esta situación en específico.

Necesitaba a su verdadero amor en este momento y si no lo tenía, entonces no despertaria en absoluto. Este solo pensamiento estaba aplastando a Arthur. Se negó a creer que nunca vería la sonrisa tonta de Merlín o que escucharía a uno de sus juguetones insultos nunca más. Camelot sin Merlín parecía insoportable.

Sin embargo, Arthur no iba a renunciar a toda esperanza. Si Merlín tenía un verdadero amor, él lo iba a encontrar. Costara lo que costara.

En su primer intento, el rey literalmente hizo que todas las sirvientas que trabajaban en el castillo besaran a Merlín. Su amigo fue su sirviente durante muchos años y pensó que tal vez se enamoró de una de las sirvientas durante ese tiempo. Desafortunadamente, no funcionó.

Después, Arthur se desesperó lo suficiente como para permitir que cualquiera viniera a las cámaras de Merlín bajo su propia supervisión o la de sus caballeros para darle un beso a Merlín. No obstante, a pesar de todos estos esfuerzos, Merlín permaneció inconsciente e inmovil.

Entonces el rey dejó de fruncir el ceño ante la idea de que los hombres besaran a su amigo. Al principio, este pensamiento lo puso ansioso y enojado porque estaba seguro de que sabría si Merlín prefería la compañía de los hombres antes que las mujeres debido a lo cercanos que eran. Sin embargo, al final, recordó que hace no mucho tiempo había pensado algo similar en cuanto la magia de Merlín.

Estaba equivocado entonces y podría estar equivocado ahora.

Suspiró profundamente, llegando a la conclusión de que permitir que otros hombres besaran a Merlín valía la pena al intentarlo.

Por esa razón Merlín fue besado por todos los sirvientes y caballeros de Camelot durante los días siguientes. Gwaine incluso lo besó dos veces, diciendo que quería estar seguro. Sin embargo, todavía no funcionó.

Nadie parecía ser el indicado. Parecía que Merlín no tenía un amor y este pensamiento estaba matando a Arturo desde adentro estrujando el corazón cada día que pasaba sin resultados..

Arturo entró en sus aposentos, cerrando la puerta. Estaba claro que estaba enojado y miserable. Todo lo que quería hacer era esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Sin embargo ni siquiera los deseos de un rey serian escuchados durante esos últimos días...

"Arthur ..." hablo Guinevere suavemente desde la mesa donde estaba sentada. Ella parecía entenderlo y apoyarlo, pero no era suficiente por el momento.

Su esposa era una mujer maravillosa, pero ella no podía ayudarlo en este caso. No podía despertar a Merlin y Arthur sabía que ya lo había intentado.

"No quiero hablar de eso", murmuró con gravedad. Él realmente quiso decir eso. Sabía que Gwen quería todo lo que era mejor para él, pero era un caso perdido. Nadie podía darle lo que más necesitaba porque necesitaba a Merlín a su lado para mantenerse cuerdo.

Guinevere le tocó la barbilla con suavidad y le hizo mirarla a los ojos. "Creo que deberías considerar algo", comenzó a hablar con cautela, sin querer ponerle los nervios o motivar una molestia más grande.

"No", dijo con dureza. Él sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de sugerir, pero no creía que fuera capaz de discutirlo. No en este momento.

"Arthur ..." Ella sonaba un poco decepcionada y él se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle eso.

"Lo digo en serio, Guinevere", dijo Arthur firmemente. "Sé lo que piensas. Lo que todos piensan ... "Él bajó la mirada, sin querer que ella notara que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas. Se repitió que no podía llorar por un hombre. Esa fue su regla de oro. Eso era algo que le estaba diciendo a todos los caballeros jóvenes. Eso fue algo que su padre le dijo una vez.

"Crees que yo soy el indicado..." continuó. "Piensas que debo besar a Merlín y así lo tendremos de vuelta".

"Pero eso tiene mucho sentido, Arthur," Gwen insistió obstinadamente. "Merlín está dedicado a ti y si hay alguien en el mundo que puede ser su verdadero amor, entonces debes ser tú". Apretó su mano para tranquilizarla. "Sé que es complicado porque soy tu esposa y él es un hombre y tu mejor amigo, pero al menos deberías intentarlo. Todos queremos que Merlín vuelva con nosotros ".

Arthur no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Las dejó correr por su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza y temblando por todo su cuerpo.

"No soy su verdadero amor", dijo en tono resignado.

"No puedes saberlo con seguridad hasta que trates de despertarlo con un beso", le dijo Gwen suavemente.

Arthur se rio histéricamente. Ella todavía no entendía lo que quería decir, así que tuvo que decirlo de manera directa.

Respiró hondo para calmarse un poco y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa.

"Lo besé hoy y no funcionó. No soy yo" Su voz era claramente vulnerable y dolía.

"Oh, Arthur ..." susurró Guinevere y lo abrazó con fuerza.

[Antes de]

Arturo abrió las puertas de la cámara de Merlín. La habitación parecía fría y sin vida, y estaba volviendo loco a Arthur por dentro.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Merlín. Estaba pasando mucho tiempo en esta silla recientemente. Mucho más tiempo de lo que el rey de Camelot debería de tener.

Arthur agarró la mano de Merlín y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura.

"Me pregunto si puedes oírme", dijo en voz baja. "Puedo escuchar lo que susurran a mis espaldas. Dicen que me amas y que mi beso puede hacerte volver. También puedo sentir sus miradas. Incluso la de Guinevere... "Suspiró pesadamente. "Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. ¡Sé que me amas, porque por supuesto que sí! Pero no así... soy un imbécil después de todo. Siempre dijiste eso ... Y un imbécil no puede ser tu único amor verdadero. No merezco este honor ".

Luego se quedó en silencio por unos largos momentos. Dudaba que Merlín pudiera oírlo, pero no se avergonzaría si pudiera.

"Nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero espero que lo hayas adivinado por tu cuenta, Merlín", Arthur finalmente comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Siempre tuviste un lugar especial en mi corazón y si las circunstancias fueran diferentes... Si yo no fuera un rey y estuvieras dispuesto, todo podría haber terminado de una manera completamente diferente", admitió. "...pero soy un rey y no puedo seguir los deseos de mi corazón. No este tipo de deseos. Sin embargo, sé dónde están mis sentimientos y sé que están contigo ".

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos por un breve momento. Merlín no podía ver su vergüenza, pero él necesitaba olvidar toda la presión y estrés por un momento. Necesitaba estar rodeado de la oscuridad. Le ayudó a centrarse en las cosas que realmente importaban.

"Deje que todo el castillo te besara, posponiendo este momento. Y tengo miedo de que una vez lo haga y no despiertes, perderé toda mi esperanza ". Respiró hondo. "Espero volver a verte sonreír. Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que encuentre a tu verdadero amor, incluso si no soy yo. No me rendiré, Merlín. Lo juro por mi honor".

Arturo se inclinó ligeramente. Todavía no estaba listo, pero estaba acercando lentamente.

"Tal vez mi amor por ti sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarte de este sueño. Tal vez no necesites amarme tanto como Gaius dice que la maldición requiere. Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero la voy a aprovechar ".

Luego Arthur avanzó, temiendo que si tuviera que esperar un poco más, dudaría y huiría. Necesitaba intentarlo por Merlín. Él le debía eso.

Los labios de Merlín estaban secos e inmóviles cuando Arturo los cubrió con los suyos. El beso fue incómodo, pero Arthur no iba a desanimarse por eso. Estaba moviendo lentamente sus labios, tratando de meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Merlín. No estaba seguro de sí la maldición requería un beso profundo, pero tenía que intentarlo todo.

Cuando después de un corto tiempo, los labios de Merlín permanecieron inmóviles, Arthur se apartó. Miró el rostro pálido de su amigo e hizo una mueca. Esperaba que terminara así desde el principio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

"Lo siento", susurró y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin querer esperar más tiempo por algo que no iba a venir.

Fue demasiado doloroso.

***

Arthur estaba sollozando en los brazos de su esposa. Fue vergonzoso porque él era un hombre y un rey y debería ser el fuerte en esa relación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

Guinevere entendió eso. Merlín significaba mucho para ella también, pero él y Arturo compartían un vínculo especial. Estaba segura de que el beso de su marido iba a funcionar. Merlín siempre se preocupó más por Arturo, y cada vez que el rey entraba en la habitación, todo lo demás dejaba de importarle. Merlín sólo tenía ojos para Arturo. Simplemente no tenía sentido que el beso de Arthur no lo despertara.

"Tal vez Gaius estaba equivocado", sugirió en voz baja. "Tal vez haya otra manera de romper esta maldición".

"Gaius nunca se equivoca con estas cosas", señaló Arthur mientras se alejaba de ella. Tuvo su momento de debilidad pero no pudo dejarlo continuar. Necesitaba ser fuerte por su reino. Eso era algo que Merlín hubiera querido.

"Tal vez él lo esté esta vez", dijo con esperanza. "Aun así, no nos rendiremos, Arthur. Vamos a salvar a Merlín de una forma u otra. Arriesgó su propia vida innumerables veces por Camelot. Ahora es nuestro turno de salvarlo ".

Arthur asintió y sonrió débilmente. Se sentía bastante derrotado en este momento, pero nunca consideró rendirse. No cuando se trataba de Merlín.

[Antes de...]

La puerta de las habitaciones de Merlín se cerró con fuerza.

"Arthur..." Las palabras de Merlín resonaron en el silencio en un susurro sordo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, respirando pesadamente.

Movió su mano sobre su cuerpo hasta su boca. Se tocó los labios con vacilación, sin estar seguro de si lo que experimentó hace un momento sucedió en un sueño o en la realidad.

Merlín quería saltar de su cama y correr tras Arthur. Lo seguiría hasta el fin de la Tierra, pero sus miembros eran demasiado débiles. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse en una posición sentada.

Le dolía el corazón por Arthur. Se arrastraría a las habitaciones de su rey si tuviera suficiente fuerza, pero estaba fuera de discusión. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar pacientemente.

Alguien lo iba a visitar tarde o temprano. Alguien iba a hacer que su reunión con Arturo sucediera. Hasta ese momento, seguiría tocándose los labios, pensando en las cosas que escuchaba y esperando que fueran reales.


	2. Loved

Arthur se perdió en lo profundo de sus pensamientos cuando un golpe urgente lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró interrogativamente a su esposa, pero Gwen parecía tan sorprendida como él.

"Entra", dijo con firmeza,contento de haber logrado controlarse a sí mismo. Ninguna persona de su gente debería verlo en su peor estado. Él era su líder y ellos dependían de él. Nunca debería darles una razón para dudarlo.

La puerta se abrió y Sir León entró en las habitaciones. Estaba claramente conmovido por algo, ya que sus ojos parecían más grandes y más anchos de lo habitual.

"Señor", el caballero lo saludó, sin siquiera dirigirse a Gwen correctamente. Eso no era comun en Leon. Siempre fue amable y correcto, pero esta vez parecía demasiado preocupado como para pensar siquiera en buenos modales y en lo apropiado.

"¿Qué pasa, Leon?" Arthur le preguntó preocupado. Estaba tan concentrado en su propio dolor que comenzó a descuidar sus deberes reales un largo lapso de tiempo.Eso no era algo de lo que él estuviera orgulloso.

"Nada está mal, señor", le aseguró León rápidamente. "Todo lo contrario, en realidad".

Arthur frunció el ceño ante estas palabras. El comportamiento de León simplemente no tenía ningún sentido para él. Incluso comenzó a preocuparse de si estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio dolor que su mente ni siquiera podia funcionar correctamente.

Afortunadamente, León no planeaba mantenerlo esperando mucho más tiempo.

"Merlín está despierto",dijo finalmente, mirando a Arthur intensamente. "Vine a verlo esta noche, como suelo hacer estos ultimos días, y lo encontré completamente consciente".

En el momento en que comprendio y proceso en su cabeza que Merlín estaba despierto, Arthur dejó caer el cáliz que sostenía. Como resultado, el suelo estaba manchado devino, pero no le importaba.

Merlín era lo único que importaba en el mundo de Arturo en este momento.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó con incredulidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. "¿Cómo?¿Cuando?".

"Cálmate, señor", le dijo León con preocupación. "Merlín sigue estando débil y no puede moverse por su cuenta, pero cuando me vio, susurró tu nombre varias veces. Eso fue en realidad lo único que logró decir ".

"Estoy calmado", dijo Arthur,pero el tono de su voz estaba lejos de ser tranquilo.

Leon y Gwen compartieron una breve mirada de complicidad. Arthur claramente necesitaba su ayuda.

"Toma asiento", le dijoGuinevere amablemente.

"¡No!" Él la miró como si ella sugiriera lo peor del mundo. "Necesito verlo."

"Lo harás," le aseguró Gwen. "Pero no queremos que Merlín te vea en este estado,¿verdad? Necesitas calmarte, si no es por tu propio bien, entonces hazlo por el de Merlín".

En el fondo, Arthur sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Docenas de preguntas corrían por su cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar una respuesta para ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Arthur finalmente accedió a sentarse en el borde de su cama, Gwen le dio una señal a Leon para que los dejara en paz. El caballero asintió, entendiéndola de inmediato.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Guinevere se movió para tomar asiento al lado de su esposo, y luego ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Alguien lo despertó, Guinevere", murmuró Arthur, temblando. Parecía feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo.

"Ambos sabemos que tú eres el que hizo eso", dijo en voz baja, apretando sus manos para tranquilizarla.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "No fui yo. Te dije lo que pasó."

"Tal vez no esperaste lo suficiente", sugirió Gwen. "Sé lo impaciente que puedes ser. Cómo debió sufrir tu orgullo cuando ..."

"Basta, Guinevere".

"Arthur", dijo con firmeza. El tono de su voz hizo que él la mirara a los ojos. Estaban un poco cansados pero decididamente persistentes.En este momento comprendió completamente por qué la había elegido para ser su reina.

"Estoy segura de que Merlín te ama", le dijo con voz tranquila pero decidida. "Siempre estabas ciego a eso, pero la forma en que te mira a veces está lejos de ser sutil. Todo el mundo parece darse cuenta de eso. Todos menos tú."

"Guinevere, no significa necesariamente que ..."

"¡Pero lo hace!"Nunca la había visto así. Casi parecía como si ella quisiera que fuera verdad.

"Tú eres mi esposa, Guinevere",le recordó con voz firme. "Soy el rey. No puedo permitirme notar estas cosas. Incluso si es verdad... Incluso si soy el verdadero amor de Merlín, nada puede pasar entre nosotros. Estoy feliz de que esté despierto, pero solo podemos continuar como siempre lo hemos hecho... como amigos, en el mejor de los casos ".

"Arthur". Esta vez ella noparecía enojada ni triste. "Deberías ir a sus aposentos ydecírselo".

"¿Decirle qué exactamente?"No estaba seguro de si entendió correctamente lo que su esposaquería decir.

"Díle cómo te sientes realmente",dijo Gwen simplemente. "Deberías estar ahí para él".

"¿Cuál es el punto de eso?",Preguntó, sintiéndose completamente roto y confundido.

"No me estás escuchando, Arthur",dijo en tono paciente. "Entiendo cómo te sientes ahora. Tienes que ir a él y decírselo" Ella no bajó la mirada ni un segundo."Todavía tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yo no cuento con tanta suerte ".

Entonces le golpeó. Arthur jadeó ysus ojos se agrandaron. Él no podía creer que ella realmente lodecía todo.

"Guinevere ..."

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, perohabía algo triste al respecto. "No quiero que te arrepientas de nada, Arthur. Ahora, por favor, ve con él."

Arthur se puso de pie, todavía sinestar seguro de si todo estaba sucediendo de verdad. Miró a suesposa una vez más y cuando ella asintió tranquilizadora, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y luego dejó su habitación.

"¿Estás bien, señor?", Le preguntó el guardia que estaba parado fuera de sus habitaciones.

El rey solo logró asentir en respuesta y luego avanzó. 

Cuanto más se acercaba a la cámara de Merlín, más rápido se estaba volviendo su ritmo.

Prácticamente corrió por el último pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Merlín, pero cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, se detuvo justo enfrente.

Sabía lo que quería pero no podíaevitar sentirse ansioso. Era seguro que una vez que cruzara estapuerta, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Luego pensó en el débil y vulnerable Merlín que lo esperaba allí.

Merlín, quien se esforzó por decirsu nombre cuando vio a la primera persona después de su despertar.

De repente, Arthur sintió que necesitaba ser valiente por los dos. Al darse cuenta, respiró hondo y empujó la puerta para abrirla, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Después de todo, Merlín lo estaba esperando justo en este momento,justo como él mismo lo había estado esperando para despertar durante el último par de semanas.

Había una sola vela encendida en la habitación, pero proporcionaba suficiente luz para que Arthur pudiera ver los ojos cansados pero esperanzados de Merlín. Los labios de su amigo comenzaron a temblar un poco y estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero estaba demasiado conmovido como para pronunciar una palabra.

Arthur estaba a su lado en unossegundos, respirando pesadamente y temblando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Merlín, ignorando completamente la silla, porque quería estar lo más cerca posible de él.

"Has vuelto", susurró Arthur, tocando su mano vacilante. "No puedo creerlo..."Luego tomó la mano de Merlín entre las suyas, queriendo sentir su cálida carne bajo sus dedos. "Es un milagro."

"No es un milagro", Merlin finalmente logró decir. "Fuiste tu."

Arthur se quedó sin aliento, al escuchar esta confirmación. En el fondo, esperaba que fuera él, pero la perspectiva parecía tan irreal.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó elrey, queriendo deshacerse de cualquier duda.

Merlín asintió ligeramente. "Fui capaz de oírte todo el tiempo", dijo. "Eres sólo tú,Arthur. Nadie más."

Movió su mano hacia Arthur, tratando de acercar más a su rey, pero tuvo un resultado fallido, todavía estaba débil y siseó de dolor.

"Te tengo", dijo Arthur,levantándolo un poco.

De repente, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y sus ojos se encontraron. No les tomaria mucho inclinarse y besarse.

Entonces Merlín bajó la mirada."Estás casado", susurró. Su voz estaba llena de arrepentimientos.

Arthur tocó la mejilla de Merlín y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. "No te preocupes por esto",dijo.

"Pero Gwen ..."

"Ella entiende", le dijoArthur. "Ella prácticamente nos dio su bendición".

Merlín se quedó sin aliento ante suspalabras. "Ella es tu esposa y reina, Arthur", dijo. "Eso no sería justo..."

"Ella entiende", repitió él firmemente, mirándolo fijamente. "Cometí un error hace años y ella también. Guinevere me eligió a mi por sobre Lancelot y yo la elegi a ella en vez de ti. Fue la decisión correcta para el reino,pero no para ninguno de nosotros", explicó, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

"Lancelot se ha ido", señalóMerlín con tristeza clara en su voz. "Gwen no puede seguir su corazón ahora".

"Lo sé y no es justo, pero ella sabe cómo se siente estar separada de un ser querido. Por eso me permite seguir mi corazón" Él respiró hondo. "No será fácil,Merlín, y nunca podrá ser oficial de ninguna manera, pero ¿estás dispuesto a intentarlo?" Lo miró expectante. "¿Estás dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad?"

La cabeza de Merlín estaba girando por todos los pensamientos y dudas que cruzaron su mente este día. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras yacía solo en la habitación que se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más, esperando que alguien lo encontrara. Sabía que era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero también se le ocurrió que no era correcto quererlo.

No obstante, la respuesta a las preguntas de Arthur fue fácil. Nunca podría decirle no a Arthur. No a una oferta como esa.

"Siempre", susurró.

Arthur no iba a esperar más. Presionó sus labios contra los de Merlín, experimentando completamente su beso por primera vez. No fue un beso perfecto porque todavía se estaban conociendo uno al otro pero no les importaba.

Esto era tan sólo el principio.


End file.
